Commonly used proxy servers keep the servers behind it anonymous and may speed up access to resources. When using this technique, a client connects to the proxy server, and requests data from it. The proxy server processes the request according to its rules, and may provide the data by requesting the data from a relevant server. The proxy server may modify the client's request or the server's response, and sometimes it may cache responses and provide the data without contacting the relevant server. Some distributed content delivery systems enhance performance by using erasure coding. However, obtaining and decoding the erasure-coded distributed content may require certain capabilities from an end user's device. These capabilities are considered non-standard, and may add complexity to end users' devices.